all blood for us
by minyak tanah
Summary: Ino seorang pembunuh bayaran kelas menengah yang di beri misi untuk terakhirnya membunuh Presiden sang penakluk 6 negara bagian Naruino , Narufemsasu chap 3
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta Dua Sejoli Berdarah**

**Disclaimer**

**Pairing:Naruino**

**Warning: bukan romance apalagi komedi**

**Summary: ketika hidup mu terlalu sulit kau menangkan apa yang membuatmu bahagia. Ini kisah dua insan manusia yang tak biasa mereka dua insan kriminal yang jatuh cinta dalam kegelapan dunia, sama-sama pirang dan di takuti mereka adalah Naruto si kertel Narkoba dan Ino gadis kumel pembunuh bayaran.**

Di tengah-tengah hutan yang lebat dan gelap

Sebuah kepanikan massal terjadi serempak disana, mereka histeris melihat dua orang bertopeng menebas satu persatu orang yang di ikat di sebuah gawang dengan menggunakan sebuah pedang panjang yang ujungnya sangat runcing .

Dua orang bertopeng itu menebas kepala beberapa orang tanpa penduli dengan gender semua korbannya kecuali anak kecil dan beberapa perempuan yang tengah hamil dua orang itu menempatkan mereka di sebuah gubuk kecil yang di kunci dari luar oleh mereka berdua.

"Samantha cepat kau bedah tubuh mayat laki-laki yang berjenggot itu, kita harus cepat sebelum polisi mengetahui keberadaan kita" Titah seseorang bertopeng kepada temannya yang juga memakai topeng.

"Iya akan aku lakukan secepatnya dan cepat kau bakar beberapa mayat yang kau sudah pereteli organ dalamnya itu." sahut orang yang di panggil samantha oleh orang bertopeng tadi.

"Heii jangan ingatkan aku soal itu, aku pasti akan memusnahkan beberapa mayat di depanku ini, kau jangan menasihatiku lagi baka Samantha."

"Jangan banyak bacot Aserga kita harus cepat . kau sendiri yang memperingatiku untuk cepat sebelum polisi melacak keberadaan kita ckkk dasar Munafik kau sendiri sangat lelet hanya mempereteli organ tubuh mayat-mayat itu."

"Mooo... dasar gadis physico hah , sudahlah ayo kita cepat jangan terlalu larut dalam sebuah perbincangan yang tak jelas ini"

"Huh ...dasar kau sendirikan yang memulai kenapa juga aku yang harus dipersalahkan"

Setelah itu mereka terdiam fokus membedah beberapa mayat untuk di ambil organ dalamnya

Selang beberapa menit mereka mengobrak-abrik tubuh beberapa mayat korban pembunuhan mereka lalu dua orang topeng tersebut menaiki sebuah sepeda motor setelah mereka kedatangan polisi di ladang pembataian tersebut.

Dengan cepat motor itu melaju di jalanan berlubang di hutan tersebut.

Beberapa polisi berupaya mengejejar dua orang bertopeng itu dengan mobil patroli yang bising dengan suara sirine.

Beberapa tembakan pun di lontarkan beberapa polisi untuk menghentikan motor yang melaju kencang itu namun hasilnya nihil karena dua orang bertopeng beserta motornya itu sudah menghilang dari pengamatan beberapa polisi tersebut dan membawa beberapa organ tubuh yang sangat beharga untuk di jual.

3 hari kemudian

Di sebuah apartemen kecil yang hanya memiliki dua tempat tidur

Seorang pemuda kini tengah menyatap sarapan paginya dengan lahap tanpa peduli kekasihnya sejak tadi mengomel padanya.

"Naruto perhatikan cara makanmu, sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi kaya raya jadi pelajarilah cara makan seperti orang kaya menggunakan pisau dan garpu" omel kekasih pemuda itu sembari meleparkan garpu dan pisau ke pemuda itu untuk menggantikan sendok yang di gunakan pemuda itu untuk menyatap makanannya.

"Mooo...kau jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang makan Ino, lihat cara makan seperti itu sungguh merepotkan" tanggap pemuda menolak permintaan pacarnya itu.

"Tapi kau harus merubah cara makan mu yang kampungan itu Naruto kita sebentar lagi memiliki banyak uang dan kita sudah di anggap sebagai orang kaya" Ujar perempuan itu tak mau Kekasihnya itu menolak permintaannya.

"Kau yang lebih baik mengubah tampilan mu Ino. Lihat saja dirimu sendiri kau itu perempuan paling kumal di seantero kota yang ku kenal."

"Apa katamu? . Naruto baka, ini sudah menjadi ciri khasku dari dulu"

"Pakaian cowboy itu selalu kau kenakan bahkan kau tak pernah mencucinya bukan " kata Naruto di sertai dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

"Iya~iya Aku tahu~~Aku tahu cepat selesaikan sarapanmu ayo kita berangkat mencari mangsa"

"Kau saja ya sendiri mencari mangsamu Aku sedang malas nih ingin santai-santai di Apartemen saja" tolak Naruto menanggapi ajakan kekasihnya itu.

Ino menghela nafas dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu, "ya sudahlah kalau kau tak mau Naruto, Aku bisa atasi sendiri" pasrah ino mendapati penolakan kekasihnya itu

Ino beranjak pergi dari dalam Apartemen itu lalu menaiki bus yang kebetulan lewat di depan gedung apartemen tersebut untuk mencari mangsanya di suatu tempat.

"Fiuhhh~~ Akhirnya perempuan itu pergi juga" gumam Naruto mendapati Kekasihnya itu sudah pergi mencari mangsanya.

"Saatnya santai tanpa terganggu oleh perempuan iblis itu"

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di sebuah sofa lalu mengambil remote Tv dan menghidupkan televisi yang ada di depannya.

Ino kini di tengah kerumunan banyak orang di sebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah di kota Konoha.

Ino saat ini sedang mencari seseorang buruannya bernama Asuma Sarutobi anak wali kota di kota tersebut karena perintah seseorang yang dua hari lalu membayarnya.

Orang yang menyuruhnya itu ingin melihat Asuma itu mati mengenaskan dan ino harus juga menyerahkan kepala Asuma kepada orang yang membayarnya itu.

"Hah pekerjaan yang sulit" gumam ino lalu melanjutkan pencariannya mencari buruannya itu.

Tbc

Pendek ya hehe

Di sini full total tak ada komedinya sama sekali haha

Jangan flame ya kalau cuma masalah pairnya

Ok sampai jumpa

R . E. V. I. E. W


	2. Chapter 2 : Misi Membunuh Presiden

**all blood for us**

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M **

**Pairing Naruino**

**Peringatan bukan romance apalagi komedi.**

**Hanya di peruntukan bagi yang sudah memiliki KTP, bila belum ,bisa dikhawatirkan berdampak buruk bagi adik-adik di bawah umur yang tidak mengerti peliknya dunia fana ini.**

**Summary: ketika hidup mu terlalu sulit kau menangkan apa yang membuatmu bahagia. Ini kisah dua insan manusia yang tak biasa mereka dua insan kriminal yang jatuh cinta dalam kegelapan dunia, sama-sama pirang dan di takuti mereka adalah Naruto si kertel Narkoba dan Ino gadis kumel pembunuh bayaran.**

**Dilarang keras mempratekan adegan pembunuhan yang saya reka dalam tulisan ini.**

**Fanfic ini masih lembut namun pada akhirnya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi brutal dan tak baik bagi perkembangan mental dan psikis anak-anak di bawah umur**

**Jangan salahkan saya bila seseorang pembunuh mengikuti langkah-langkah cara membunuh dalam tulisan ini.**

**Saya sudah memperingati saatnya Anda berprilaku bijak dan Dewasa mengenai ini.**

Sudah lama Ino mengelilingi stasiun itu untuk mencari mangsanya tapi sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan mangsanya itu.

Menurut foto yang di berikan orang itu, mangsa nya itu memiliki perawakan yang brewok, kulitnya kecoklatan dan ia selalu menghisap rokok Netanma impor dari Havana.

Karena seharian ini ia belum menemukan korbannya membuatnya harus pulang karena hari mulai mengorange tanda sore sedang berlangsung.

Saat perjalanannya menuju tempat tinggal nya, Ino melihat seseorang yang sedang mabuk sedang menendang-nendang sebuah mobil dengan tubuh sempoyongan ingin ambruk seseorang itu terus menendang-nendang mobilnya serta ia memaki-maki mobilnya dengan perkataan kasar yang tidak boleh anak-anak kecil tiru apalagi di lakukan.

Ino menyeringai melihat seseorang itu sama persis dengan ciri-ciri seseorang yang ia harus bunuh hari ini. Ino mendekati seseorang itu lalu memegang tengkuk seseorang itu dan membenturkan kepala Orang itu ke mobil yang tadi di tendang oleh seseorang itu sampai seseorang itu pingsan di samping mobil yang tadi ditendang-tendang oleh seseorang itu.

Ino masuk kedalam sebuah mobil orange VW Golf yang seseorang itu tendang tadi. Perempuan itu mengorek-ngorek dan mengobrak-abrik interior di dalam mobil tersebut. Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau apa baginya ia mendapati tali,pisau,palu,dan paku di sebuah kotak perkakas didalam jok mobil tersebut yang sangat berguna untuk menuntaskan misinya saat ini lalu Ino pun menyeringai dan keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Perempuan itu mendekati seseorang itu yang telah di ketahui bernama Asuma Sarutobi yang tengah tergeletak di samping Mobil Vw Golf tersebut.

Ino lalu menyeret tubuh Asuma kebelakang mobil tersebut melilitkan tali ke leher asuma dan mengikat talinya itu ke bumper besi mobil tersebut.

"Akhirnya Hidupmu sebentar lagi tamat perokok."kata Ino mengambil sebuah kunci mobil yang terkalungi di leher Asuma lalu berlari menuju ke dalam mobil

Ino sekarang berada di belakang kemudi mobil tersebut. Perempuan itu menghidupkan mobilnya dengan cepat ia mengijak pegasnya membuat mobil itu melaju dengan cepatnya menyusuri jalanan menuju hutan yang sepi dan lenggang.

Ino melirik kaca spion mobil tersebut mengintip keadaan Asuma yang terseret-seret oleh mobil yang di kendarainya. Perempuan itu pun menghentikan laju mobilnya di sebuah tempat yang sepi di jalanan aspal hutan yang gelap.

Ino keluar dari mobil tersebut berlari kearah belakang mobil itu melihat keadaan Asuma saat ini.

Ino tersenyum, ia memegang pergelangan tangan Asuma dan ia tidak mendapati detak nadi tanda kehidupan di pergelangan tangan Asuma tersebut artinya anak walikota tersebut sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Asuma saat ini kondisinya sungguh memilukan, mata melotot,lidah menjulur keluar,dan wajah yang memucat efek dari ikatan tali pada lehernya itu serta baju yang dikenannya sangat kotor sungguh orang pasti sangat prihatin melihat keadaannya saat ini.

Perempuan pirang itu memutuskan tali yang menjerat leher Asuma dari bumper belakang mobil tersebut lalu membawa jasad Asuma memasuki lebih ke dalam lagi ke Area Hutan yang memiliki luas yang cukup di bilang dari sekedar luas diperbatasan kota tersebut dengan kota lainnya.

"Fuihh~berat Sekali orang ini. Memang benar kata Naruto orang banyak dosa pasti matinya menyusahkan seperti orang ini haha. Semoga saja Aku tidak bernasib sama seperti orang yang ku bunuh ini . Ya mungkin Aku akan bertobat dan berhenti melalukan pekerjaan dosa ini untuk kedepannya." kata Ino mengeluh sembari terus menyeret mayat Asuma yang saat ini kondisinya mulai membiru dan agak bau.

Ino berhenti di sebuah pohon besar tidak terlalu jauh dengan mobil VW Golf yang ia pakirkan di samping jalanan aspal hutan tersebut.

"Hmm...kurasa ini tempat yang bagus. Baiklah aku putuskan kau harus ku aniaya disini mengerti?" Kata Ino menanyai mayat Asuma lalu perempuan pirang itu mendirikan Asuma di sebuah pohon yang besar itu. Ia melilitkan tali yang tadi ia pakai untuk menjerat leher Asuma ke pohon tersebut mengikat tubuh Asuma agar tidak Ambruk ke Tanah.

Ino berlari kembali ke mobil yang ia pakirkan mengambil kotak perkakas yang tadi ia temukan di bawah jok mobil tersebut setelahnya Ino pun berbalik lagi ke pohon tempat Asuma terikat dengan tali yang menamatkan hidup pria tersebut.

Ino memandang pria itu lalu merentangkan tangan pria itu yang tidak terikat, ia lalu mengambil paku dan palu dari dalam kotak perkakas yang ia bawa.

Ino memegang tangan Asuma yang dingin dengan tangan kirinya menempelkan tangan orang tak bernyawa itu ke batang pohon tempat Asuma di ikat.

Perempuan pirang itu memegang paku panjang tepat disamping tangan asuma yang ia juga pegang di tangan kirinya.

Ino menempelkan ujung paku yang runcing ke tengan asuma, ia lalu mengarahkan palunya pada paku yang ia tempelkan di tangan Asuma.

Tokk! Tokk!

Palu dan paku beradu melubangi tangan Asuma dengan paku dan akhirnya tangan Asuma yang dingin itu menempel dengan pohon itu akibat paku yang menembus telak tangannya itu menancap mantap di pohon tersebut.

Ino beralih ke tangan satunya lagi yang ia belum memakunya ke pohon besar tersebut.

Perempuan itu lalu memukul palunya menancapkan paku panjangnya yang menembus telak ke tangan Asuma yang satunya lagi itu membuat tangan mayat pria itu menempel pada pohon tersebut.

Ino menarik lidah Asuma yang terjulur keluar itu lalu perempuan itu memotongnya dengan pisau yang tadi digunakan untuk memotong tali yang tadi menjerat leher tersebut.

"Iuhhh...bau sekali lidah orang ini." Lenguh Ino memegang lidah Asuma yang ia telah potong dari tempatnya lalu membuangnya ke tanah dan menginjak-injak lidah yang terpotong itu dengan ekspresi kebencian.

"Aku benci seorang pemabuk, Aku benci seorang perokok dan Aku sangat benci orang yang bermulut bau." Teriak Ino terus menginjak-injak lidah itu dengan penuh kebencian yang nyata.

Aksi injak-mengijak pada lidah yang terpotong itu terhenti ketika ia mengingat bukan saatnya ia untuk itu ia harus menuntaskan misinya dengan cepat,bersih,sempurna dan tidak terlacak seperti professional yang sudah berpengalaman dalah hal teknik bunuh membunuh.

Ia ingat sekarang ini ia harus memenggal kepala mayat di depannya ini untuk di serahkan kepada seseorang perempuan yang memakai jasanya itu sebagai pembunuh bayaran .

"Semua darah bagi kita." Kata Ino mengucapkan kalimat terakhir nya sebelum mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher Asuma. Ia mulai menggesek-gesekan pisau itu beradu dengan kulit leher Asuma yang rada alot perlahan-lahan darah segar keluar dari leher Asuma yang perlahan-lahan perempuan itu menggorok leher perokok tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Ino berhasil memutuskan kepala Asuma dari tubuh lelaki tersebut.

Ino memegang kepala itu lalu perempuan itu menggesek-gesek kepala itu ke ketiaknya.

"Baiklah ku kira sudah selesai" kata Ino lalu berlalu menuju mobil yang ia pakirkan.

Ino memasuki mobil tersebut menggantung kepala Asuma di depan kaca dalam mobil Vw Golf yang ia parkirkan.

Ino kembali keluar dari mobil tersebut sembari membawa derijen yang berisi penuh bensin yang Ino temukan di dalam mobil tersebut.

Ino berlari tergesa -gesa menuju tempat Asuma dipenggal.

Brughh!

"Aduh..sakit. Sial kenapa disaat genting seperti ini Aku malah tersandung ekhhhh...apa itu?" Keluh Ino ketika kakinya tersandung membuatnya terjatuh lalu mendekati sebuah benda yang dipercaya penyebabnya ia terjatuh.

"Gergaji Mesin? Aneh sekali masasih ada orang kurang kerjaan yang meninggalkan benda seperti ini di hutan ini. Astaga aku ingat inikan tempat...tempat pembantaian tiga hari yang lalu...uwahhh gawat bisa jadi polisi bersileweran di sekitar sini."

Ino berdiri menepuk-nepuk pantatnya mengambil gergaji itu dan tak lupa derijen yang berisi bensin lalu berlari menuju tempat tubuh tanpa kepala Asuma yang terikat.

"Huhh...huhhh...capeknya. Baiklah aku mulai memusnahkanmu ya mayat. Semoga tuhan tak menerima roh mu ke alam sana."

Ino menyalakan gergaji mesin itu yang ternyata masih bisa hidup lalu mengarahkannya pada selangkangan mayat yang terikat di pohon itu.

Sreng!

Ino membelah tubuh mayat tersebut dari arah bawah ke atas membuat mayat tersebut terbelah menjadi dua dan menggantung karena paku yang menancap pada dua tangan mayat tersebut yang masih menempel pada pohon tempat Asuma dipenggal dan diikat.

Setelah membelah tubuh Asuma dengan gergaji perempuan itu lalu menyiram mayat yang sudah terbelah itu dengan bensin lalu ia mengeluarkan korek api dari dalam saku celanannya.

Ino menyalakan korek api lalu "brushh!" Membuangnya ke mayat yang sudah disirami bensin membuat daerah sekitar dan si mayat terbakar dengan dashyatnya membuat Ino terpontang-panting berlari dari daerah yang terbakar yang semakin membesar dan meluas.

"Uwahh baka kenapa jadi begini?" Ujar Ino terpontang-panting belari menuju mobil menghindari si jago merah yang membesar.

Braghh

Ino membuka pintu mobil dengan keras lalu perempuan itu menghidupkan mobil dan melaju dengan kencangnya menghidari kobaran api yang mengancam keselamatannya.

"Celaka...celaka bisa gawat kalau begini."

.

.

.

"Ini ya tempatmya ? Ya sudahlah mungkin orangnya ada di dalam."

Ino memasuki sebuah rumah besar dengan membawa sekantong kresek manusia tiba-tiba ia di hadang seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan Ino tahu siapa perempuan itu.

"Bagaimana? Sukseskah?" tanya perempuan yang Ino sembari menenteng sebuah koper lalu membukannya memperlihatkan kilauan uang yang banyak di hadapan mata ino secara langsung.

"I-ini satu kepala manusia silahkan di lihat terlebih dahulu."

Ino menyerahkan kantong yang ia penggang pada perempuan itu setelahnya perempuan itu membukannya dan mengambil isian dalamnya.

"Hmm kau tepat. Ini benar kepala suamiku, jadil Ambilah uangmu pergi dari sini dan **rahasiakan aku **termasuk pacarmu yang idiot itu! Mengerti!"

"Ya Aku mengerti. Boleh ku ambil uangnya sekarang?" Tanya Ino sudah bersiap mengambil alih koper yang penuh uang dengan senyuman dan tatapan mata duitan yang blink-blink.

Happ!

Perempuan itu menangkap tangan Ino yang hampir memegangnya. Perempuan itu menyilapkan sebuah foto di tangan Ino. Ino menoleh pada perempuan itu , ia menatap perempuan itu dengan ekspresi tanda tanya.

"Ya kau boleh ambil koper beserta isiannya itu. "

"Lalu untuk apa kau memberikan Aku sebuah foto atau jangan-jangan..."

"Yap kau benar sekali, Aku ada job lagi buatmu. Lihatlah foto siapa yang kau pegang!"

Ino lalu melihat foto yang perempuan itu berikan dan ia pun menganga lebar dengan siapa yang tercetak di foto itu.

"Pre-presiden. Aku ha-harus membunuh presiden?" Ucap Ino gemetaran mengetahui siapa korbannya selanjutnya ia adalah Presiden sang penakluk enam negara bagian.

.

.

.

Clekk!

"Aku pulang! Naruto kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum, Aku masih terjaga. Ada apa kau memanggilku? Bila ada sesuatu yang penting cepatlah kemari beritahu aku!"

Ino berjalan menuju ruang tengah tempat asal suara Naruto terdengar.

"Hey Naruto lihatlah yang ku bawa ini!" Ino melempar sebuah kantong plastik pada Naruto yang dengan sukses di tangkap oleh Naruto lalu pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu yang terdapat di dalam kantong plastik tersebut.

"Ekhhhh..ma-jalah por-porno, dvd porno, komik ca-bul..bul...bul..INO APA MAKSUDMU MEMBERIKANKU BENDA LAKNAT SEPERTI INI HAH?" teriak Naruto setelah tahu benda apa yang di lempar Ino padanya lalu mengijak-ijak benda pemberian Ino tersebut.

"Idiot baka hah. Naruto sebagai kekasih sekaligus calon istrimu Aku berbaik hati mereparasi pikiranmu yang ajaib bin Aneh itu yang takut akan hal-hal yang berbau ciuman,pelukan dan hubungan seks antara pria dan wanita. Kau harus ku benahi tentang pandanganmu yang tidak manusiawi."

"Ino kau tahu aku sudah mencoba tidak terlalu jijik dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu tapi kenyataannya Aku tak bisa, jijik sekali aku walaupun aku hanya membayang-bayangkannya saja."

"Aku tahu dan secepatnya kau urus dulu fobiamu yang akan merusak hubungan kita selanjutnya. Mengerti kau Naruto!"

"Mudah kau bicara Ino kau tidak tahu sebegitu traumanya aku dengan hal-hal yang berbau porno seperti itu karena kau tahu sendirikan kehidupanku dulu ku kecil bersama Nenek Tsunade si mucikari dan germo terbesar di negeri ini. Sejak kecil aku selalu melihat hal-hal seperti itu setiap hari di depan mataku sendiri, lendir-lendir, pembalut dan ribuan kondom yang telah terpakai kau tahu aku yang akan membersihkannya setelah puluhan pelacur dan lelaki hidung telah usai melakukan sesuatu hal yang menjijikan tersebut, sangat jijik Aku dengan kayak begituan. Ku mohon beri Aku waktu untuk terbebas dari phobia ini ino. Ku mohon kau satu-satunya orang yang mengerti diriku, kau perempuan tercantik yang pernah ku temui ini walaupun kau sedikit bau jarang mandi." Kata Naruto berlutut bersujud-sujud didepan Ino agar perempuan itu tahu Naruto sangat bersungguh-sungguh tentang hal tersebut.

"Ya sudahlah ku harap kau segera obati phobiamu itu. Kau tahu tak selamannya seks itu menjijikan dan berlendir semua orang tahu kenikmatan duniawi adalah seks."ujar Ino menghela nafas membantu Naruto berdiri agar laki-laki tersebut berhenti bersujud di depannya.

"Aku janji Ino di umurku yang ke dua puluh empat tahun Aku akan menikahimu dan memproduksi bayi-bayi pirang ya setidaknya kita harus berhenti dari kegiatan kriminal masing-masing dan memulai hidup baru membuka ladang perkebunan di pedesaan."

"Ya kau benar Naruto. Aku hanya butuh satu manusia lagi untuk di bunuh dan setelahnya Aku takkan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan tersebut."

"Baiklah besok adalah hari terakhirku sebagai bandar Narkoba internasional. Ngomong-ngomong Ino kau tahu nama korban yang akan kau bunuh untuk terakhir kalinya" tanya Naruto penasaran menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Presiden"

"Pre-presiden...uappa presiden?" kaget Naruto lalu tepar di sofa mendengar kata presiden dari mulut bau Ino.

.

.

.

Di tengah kota yang sepi karena tengah malam , dua orang bertopeng tengah mengayun-ayunkan badan mereka dengan Ayunan besi yang berada di sebuah taman di tengah-tengah kota mereka sedang berbincang-bincang layaknya sepasang kekasih bertautan tangan.

."Samantha kau siap?" Tanya seseorang bertopeng kepada seseorang yang juga bertopeng di sebelahnya.

"Aku siap kapanpun Aserga walaupun Aku harus membunuh sang penakluk 6 negara bagian." Jawab seseorang bertopeng yang di panggil samantha dengan lantang bahwa dia berani dan akan berusaha sekeras mungkin.

"Baiklah Ayo Samantha kita bunuh pak Presiden!"

Busssh

Lalu kedua orang itu entah menghilang kemana setelah melemparkan bom asap ke tanah.

Tbc

Halo semua ketemu lagi sama Minyak si profesor yang suka romansa tapi malah bikin kayak ginian. Apaan nih? Yah kalian pikirlah sendiri ini sebuah apa.


End file.
